The Enchantments
by Macky Hirokawa
Summary: A funny and Exciting fanfiction of Philippine Ranarok Online. from 6 now 7 unlikely youngsters go together to face the dark lord and his edited offline companions. One wild ride of adventure! [story 16 now online] R&R thx
1. Story 1: Ang Simula

Story 1: Ang Simula  
  
Nagsimula ang ating kwento sa isang tahimik ngunit medyo maingay na bayan ng Izlude sa "Swordsman Academy" kung saan ang ating bida na si claudekenni (Claude) ay pumasa sa exam at natupad ang kanyang pangarap na maging isang "Swordie". Pagkalabas niya mula sa Academy ay nanibagosiya sa kanyang pakiramdam. Tila, tumaas ang kanyang HP at SP ng bahagya, at ito ay nagpasigla sa ating bida. Pumatungo siya ngayon sa Armory kung saan sangkatutak ang mga namamalagi na mga Merchants, kapwa Swordies at kung anu- ano pang nga uri ng tao. Ilang minuto pa ay nakabili na ang ating bida ng isang blade, sandals, guard at adventurer's suit.  
  
Lumabas na ang ating bida sa Prontera Fields upang makapag-level up ng konti. Nagtaka siya sa mga bagong lakas na nakuha niya. Agad niyang sinugod ang mga nagkalatang mga poring, lunatic, at mga roda frogs. Naalala agad ni Claude na kailangan na iuna muna ang vit above all the rest at kahit level one muna na bash at level 5 na HP recovery ay sapat na (sa ngayon). Nang matutunan ni Claude ang "Bash" ay agad niya itong inilagay sa F12 (quickslot) at nang makakita ito ng hornet ay sinubukan niya agad and kanyang bagong kapangyarihan at matagumpay niyang nagapi ang halimaw. Ito ay nagbagsak ng honey at jellopy na kinuha naman ng ating bida.  
  
Makalipas ang ilang paglilibot, ay napadaan siya sa isang lugar na tila isang lagusan na binabantayan ng isang Guard. Kinausap niya ito at agad siyang tineleport sa "Prontera Chivalry". Nalaman niya na ang Guard na iyon ay ang nagbabantay sa "Culvert". "Ano kaya ang nandoon?" tanong ni Claude sa sarili niya. Dahil sa napapalibutan siya ng konting misteryo kakaisip sa lugar na iyon, pumunta siya sa isang kafra girl malapit sa Chivalry at agad na nagsave sa dalaga.  
  
"pa save ng progress ko." Sabi ni Claude.  
  
"Ok... O ayan. Nasave ko na. Just in case na ma KO ka, ditto ka ulit mapupunta." Sabi ng Kafra kay Claude na may ngiti sa mukha.  
  
"Matanong ko lang..." ang sabi ni Claude "ano ba ang culvert?"  
  
"isang lugar siya na kung saan ang mga gustong magpalevel up ng mainam ay pinupntahan ng walang takot." Ang sagot ng Dalagang naka suot-katulong.  
  
"salamat miss!" Ang masayang pamamaalam ng ating Purple, long-haired hero!  
  
Agad na bumalik si Claude sa Chivalry at nagregister agad siya sa "Culvert". Ano kaya ang nag-aabang sa ating bida sa liblib na lugar na iyon? Masarapan kaya siya sa paglelevel up sa malaking imburnal na katulad ng Culvert? Bakit laging nakangiti ang Kafra na nakausap niya sa Prontera? Abangan sa Story 2. 


	2. Story 2: Sa Loob ng Imburnal

Story 2: Sa Loob ng Imburnal  
  
Humaripas ng pagtakbo ang ating Swordie papunta sa "Chivalry" upang makapagregister sa "Culvert Sidequest". Makalipas pa ng ilang sandali, ay winarp na siya ng guide sa pasukan ng Culvert sa kanlurang bahagi ng Prontera. Nakita niya ang Kafra at agad na nagsave ang ating adbenturistang binata. Pagkatapos, lumapit siya sa guard na nagbabantay sa pasukan. Sumagot ng isang masigasig na "oo" ang Swordie kaya ito nakapasok.  
  
Bitbit ang kanyang panibagong sandata na plus7 katana, agad niyang pinatulan ang mga thief bugs, spores at iba pang mga surot sa level one ng Culvert (lalo na yung mga epal na familiar). Umabot na siya sa level 19 kaya napag-isipan niyang umusad sa level 2 ng nasabing imburnal. Kahit na may konting pag-aalinlangan, ay pinasok niya ang butas papasok. Pagpasok niya, ay nakita niyang nakalatay ang sangkatutak na mga thief bugs at mga tarou. Gamit ang plus7 katana ay agad niyang sinugod ang isang thief bug na babae (dehins pa niya alam na babae eh). sa kanyang pakikibaka ay natanong niya sa sarili niya: "thief bug ba talaga yung napatay ko? Bat anlaki?"  
  
Sinugod pa niya ang isang thief bug na malaki (eh talagang di pa niya alam yung gender porket int. niya ay 7), at sa kasawiang-palad, umepal ang 4 na ibapang thief bugs na babae at sinugod siya. Malapit na siyang ma KO nang bigla na lang:  
  
"GRIMTOOTH!!!!" at napatay nito ang 2 sa mga FTB.  
  
"MAGNUM BREAK!!!!" at nasunog ng buhay ang mga natirang ipis sa paligid...  
  
Malaki ang pasasalamat ni Claude sa 2 nang biglang:  
  
"Bobo!!! Ang gusto mong mangyari sa buhay mo!?! Instant kill!?" sabi ng Knight  
  
"Hay naku kuya... pabayaan mo na..." maamong pag-aawat ng assassin  
  
"Sori na po... /sry" ang pagsisising sagot ni Claude.  
  
"Hay naku... dumadami na ang mga tanga sa Midgard oo" painis na sagot ng Knight kay Claude.  
  
"Ehehehehe... pasensya ka na sa ugali ni kuya..." pakalmang sinabi ng assassin. 'kung ako sa yo, pumunta ka sa Geffen at may sangkatutak kang makikilala dun."  
  
"Pasensya na. Teka, ano nga ba pangalan nyo?" tanong ni Claude.  
  
"Ako nga pala si d'Black $2ler™ (Black) at etong kuya kong mainitin ang ulo ay si Dragon Master (D.M.)" sagot ng assassin.  
  
"Sige. Punta na kong Geffen. Salamat ule a." Pamamaalam ni Claude.  
  
Gumamit si Claude ng isang Butterfly wing (na binigay sa kanya noong nanlilimos pa siya bilang isang novice) at nakabalik na siya sa labas ng Culvert.Tulad ng sinabi ni Black ay dumiretso na si Claude sa Geffen. Panibagong sakit ng katawan nanaman eto para sa ating bida, ngunit wala ito sa kanya sapagkat di nya nararamdaman ang sakit dahil sa umabot na siya sa job 14, at namaster na niya ang HP- Recovery at level 2 na ang kanyang One- Handed Sword Mastery. Ipinagatuloy na niya ulit ang kanyang paglalakbay pakanluran sa Geffen, ang Bayan ng Mahika. 


	3. Story 3: Ang Mage, ang Merchy, at ang Ge...

Story 3: Ang Mage, ang Merchy at ang Geffen  
  
Tatlong araw na ang lumipas nang sinimulan niya ang paglalakbay patungong Geffen. Umabot na siya sa level 24 at umasenso na rin siya sa kanyang "fighting style". Ang job level ay umabot na sa 17 at tila tinago na muna niya ang plus 7 katana para sa kanyang upgraded na plus 7 Blade. (kala nyo falchion no?) ang dating lv. 2 na One-Handed Sword Mastery ay ngayon ay level 5 na!  
  
Anyway, labas na ang dila ni Claude nang nakapasok siya sa bayan ng Geffen, ang Bayan ng Mahika. Naaawa na ang ilang mga players sa kanyang parang gusgusin na itsura. Ang kanyang nakataling buhok ay unti-unting lumulugay, halos wasak-wasak na ang suot niyang Adventurer's Suit, butas na sa daliri sa paa ang suot nyang sandals, at basta, mukha na siyang squatter! Hihimatayin na siya nang bigla na lang "bragadagabog!" May sumagasa sa kanyang isang merchant na babae.  
  
"ARAY NAMAN!!! MAKAKAPATAY KA SA GINAGAWA MO!!!" Sumbat ni Claude sa Merchy.  
  
"Sori pow! Di kita nakita!!!" pasintabi ng merchy!  
  
"Anong sori-sori!? E halos durugin mo buong katawan ko sa kariton mo eh!!!" Lalong painis na sagot ni Claude.  
  
"SORI NGA EH!!!!!" Sagot ng merchant habang i-minamonite niya si Claude. (Aray ko pow!, Masakit yon...)  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! ANONG GINAWA KOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Sigaw ng babaeng merchant habang tinitignan ang lasog-lasog na katawan ng kawawang swordie.  
  
"Dalhin mo siya sa bahay ko." Sabi ng isang mage na nakakita sa nangyari.  
  
"Ok... Sana wala pa siyang malay hanggang ngayon..." Ang pasasalamat ng Merchant habang inilalagay ang walang malay na si Claude sa kanyang kariton.  
  
Makalipas ang anim na oras at unti-unting magkamalay na ang swordie. Nagulat siya sa nakitang kwarto na puros mga burloloy ng isang mage. Bumaba siya ng kwarto at napaupo siya sa sala ng bahay. Nakita niya ang Mage at ang Merchy na nagmamonite sa kanya.  
  
"IKAW?!?!?" Hiyaw ni Claude nabang nagulat siya sa merchy.  
  
"AHHH!!!" Saka sinampal ang swordie na bagong gising lamang!  
  
"nakakailan ka na ba sa akin kang merchy ka... HA?????" Sabi ni Claude.  
  
"OPS, walang mag-aaway..." pasintabi ng Mage. "O sige... pagbibigyan kita ngayon... pero babawi rin ako sa yo!" Pakalmang pagpapatawad ni Claude sa merchy.  
  
"Salamat!!!!" Masayang reply ng Merchant habang hindi sinasadyang nasapak ang mukha ni Claude.  
  
"Aba talagang!" Galit na sumbat ni Claude.  
  
"Ahehe. Masaya na naman ang gabi ko!" Patawang nagsalita ang kanikaninang tahimik na mage.  
  
At nagsitawanan na ang tatlo habang nagluluto ang Mage para sa kanyang mga bisita. Nag-usap ang tatlo hanggang sa magmadaling-araw na sa bayan. Ngunit...  
  
"ano nga ba pangalan nyo? Di ko natanong eh... hehehe..." Tanong ng mage  
  
"Ano ba yan... matagal na tayong nag-uusap, tapos di pa natin kilala ang isa't isa?" patawang sinagot ng swordie. "Ako nga pala si claudekenni. Claude na lang para short"  
  
"Ako nga pala si Zoulweign Fraexine (pronounced as Francine). Freaxine for short" Ang masigasig na sagot ng merchant.  
  
"Well, ako naman si Sorlac. Nice meeting you." Sagot ng Mage na may inaantok na ngiti. "pano kaya kung magparty tayo? At least sasaya ang araw ko. Sawa na ko ditto sa Geffen. Kung pwede lang..." pasunod niyang bati.  
  
"sige ba!!!!" sagot ng dalawa.  
  
Natulog na ang tatlo ng mahimbing. Pinalamig ni Sorlac ang paligid ng kwarto gamit ang "cold bolt" na inasinta niya sa Air-con ng kwarto. At pinainit nya naman ang mga kumot gamit ang level 1 na "fire bolt".  
  
The next day, naglakad sina Claude at Sorlac patungo sa Armory, habang si Fraexine ay abala sa plaza kabebenta ng mga "reds at fly wings". Lumipas ang tatlong oras at nagkita ang tatlo sa harapan ng Geffen Tower. Nagkwentuhan ang tatlo nang bilang may nagsisimula ng komosyon sa bandang kaliwa ng tore. Pinuntahan nila ito at nakita nila si GM SKARAY!  
  
"People, may special event ngayon ang mga GM para sa inyo!" pabati ni Skaray. "lahat kayo ay inaanyayahang sumali sa Hat Quest! Kumulekta lang kayo ng mga cards at ibibigay naming sa inyo ang mga headgear na bagay sa inyo kaya simulan nyo na ang paghahanap!" Masigasig na pagbabalita ni Skaray sa mga players.  
  
"Uy, ayos yon!!! Tara! Sali tayo!" sabi ni Sorlac  
  
"Sige ba!!!" excited na pag-aanyaya ni Fraexine! "lets go!!! Para magka majestic goathorns na ko!!!" Pasigaw na satog ni Claude sa mga pagmamakaawa ng dalawa!  
  
At lumakbay na ang tatlo pabalik sa Prontera. Bakit? Abangan sa story 4. 


	4. Story 4: Ako ay Isang Aco

Story 4: Ako ay Isang Aco  
  
Nakabalik na ang tatlo sa Prontera. Bagama't umuulan ng bahagya sa bayan ay tumuloy pa rin ang tatlo sa paglalakad papunta sa Inn. Nagulat sila ng pagpasok nila'y sumalubong ang sangkatutak na mga players na nagkakagulo sa kaisa-isang Acolyte na halos hindi na nakapagpahinga sa sobrang dami ng mga humihingi sa kanya ng tulong. Naawa ang tatlo sa sitwasyon na kinatatayuan ngayon ng Aco kaya...  
  
Sorlac: Eh kung tulungan natin yung bata... nakakaawa naman siya eh.  
  
Claude: Paano?  
  
Fraexine: eh di magbenta tayo ng reds para sulit. Menos gastos sa kanya, kikita pa tayo.  
/heh  
  
Claude: /gg oo nga no... OK guys, let's go!!!  
  
Sorlac: Nice one! Tatawag na ko ng mga players!  
  
Fraexine: sige! Gagawa na ako ng bentahan malapit sa hagdanan! Go Go Go!!!  
  
Claude: /gg  
  
Fraexine: o Claude, ano iniisip mo?  
  
Claude: A eh wala... wala to... /pif Tutulungan ko na si Sorlac at baka mapasubo pa siya  
sa PVP ng di oras!  
  
At sinimulan na nga nila ang pagtulong. Kinukuha nina Claude at Sorlac ang atensyon ng ilan sa mga players upang bumili kay Fraexine ng mga reds. Maya-maya, ay pinakiusapan ng Merchy si Claude na bumili pa ng mga reds. Nahalata ng tatlo na lumuluwag na ang kanina'y napakahabang pila sa acolyte, at mukhang nakakapagpahinga na ang bata. Makalipas ang isang oras...  
  
Acolyte: (lumalapit sa tatlo) Um... Salamat a... Sa pagtulong nyo sa akin...  
  
Sorlac: A eh, wala yun. Kawawa ka naman at kailangan mo pang magpahinga... Hindi mo ba namamalayan at nauubusan ka na ng SP?  
  
Acolyte: Hindi po.  
  
Claude: o heto. Inumin mo ito (iniabot ang Honey na nakuha nya sa hornet). Samahan  
Mo kami ditto, kung ayos lang sa yo?  
  
Acolyte: ay thank you po. /thx (ininom ang honey at nakiupo siya). Ako nga pala si  
Enlightened. Kayo po? Fraexine: Zoulweign Fraexine ang pangalan ko. Fraexine na lang twag mo sa akin.  
  
Sorlac: Ako si Sorlac, isang level 20 na mage.  
  
Claude: claudekenni naman ako. Claude for short.  
  
Enlightened: Ako na lang ang magbabayad sa renta sa kwarto. Bukas kasi ay babalik ako  
sa Church para sa pakiusap ng tatlong Pari.  
  
Claude: um, ayos lang ba kung sasama kami sa iyo?  
  
Enlightened: Sige po!  
  
Fraexine: o siya, gabi na... Basang-basa pa tayo ng ulan. Kailangang magpatuyo ng  
damit! Tara na sa kwarto!  
  
Sorlac: Mabyti pa kaya...  
  
Umakyat na ang apat sa nirentang kwarto at nagpatuyo na sila ng damit, nagpahinga, at natulog. The next day, dumiretso na ang apat papunta sa Church ng Prontera. Habang naglalakad, ay may nakita silang mga players na nagkakagulo. Naki-usyoso sila sa mga tao at may nakita silang mga Mages at Wizards na nagpapakitang-gilas sa main Plaza!  
  
Mga Merchant: Oi! Wag kayong magpasikat ditto at naglalat kami! Bwiset!  
  
Wizard: Wala ka na roon! Kami ang mga nakakatakot na mga nilalang sa balat ng Midgard! Kami ang mga...  
  
Wizards: Mga "E-fals!!!" /gg (with matching pose from power rangers!)  
  
Mga Mercants: /? /...  
  
Claude: anong klaseng posing yan? /...  
  
Enlightened: /...  
  
Fraexine: /?  
  
Sorlac: /heh mukha kayong mga rockers sa mga suot nyong geek glasses! /heh  
  
Lahat: /heh /heh /heh  
  
Wizard: Tumahimik kayo! Palibhasa mga mahihina pa kayo!!! Boys, gawin na natin to!!!  
  
Gagawin na sana nila ang pag-cast ng mga hi-level spells nang biglang nagkaroon sila ng mga red marks sa itaas ng kanilang mga ulo. Nagulantang sila ng Makita nila si GM CUTIE na di nia namalayan sapagkat nakihalo siya sa grupo ng mga tao.  
  
Cutie: Gawin nyo lang yan sa Bayan ko at tatapusin ko kayo sa PVP!  
  
Natakot ang mga Wizards kaya napilitan silang mag log-out, at hindi sila makakapag log-in pansamantala sa kadahilanang na-ban ang mga players na iyon. Si GM CUTIE ay tinuloy na ang pakikipag-chikahan sa mga mages at mga huntress na nasa gitna ng plaza. Nakita nito ang apat na naglalakad habang nakikipag chismisan ito sa isang huntress. May halong pagtataka at pag-aalinlangan ang tingin ni CUTIE.  
  
Makalipas ang ilang sandali ay nakarating na ang grupo ni Claude sa church. Pinakiusapan sila ni Enlightened na hintayin na lamang siya sa labas ng Church ng ilang sandali, at pumasok na rin ang batang Acolyte. Ano kaya ang pakay ng tatlong pari at si Enlightened lang ang tinawag nito? At bakit hindi dinaanan ni Claude ang Kafrang laging nakangiti? Abangan sa story 5. 


	5. Story 5: Pangangamba at Pagkagising

Story 5: Pangangamba at Pagkagising  
  
Kabadong-kabado ang ating munting Acolyte na si Enlightened habang naglalakad sa hallway ng simbahan. Hindi niya matanggal sa kanyang isip kung bakit sa pagkarami-rami ng mga Acolyte sa Prontera, ay siya pa ang napili ng tatlong pari. Lalong sumisikip ang pakiramdam niya nang nakaharap na niya ang pintuan ng gitnang chapel. Pumikit siya at taimtim na nagdasal bago niya binuksan ang pintuan.  
  
Pagbukas na pagbukas ng pintuan ay bumati sa kanya ang mahahabang hilera ng luhuran at mga kandila na naghuhudyat na nasa loob na ang tatlong pari. Tuloy-tuloy lang ang paglakad niya nang biglang may pwersang pumigil sa kanya sa gitna ng center aisle ng chapel. Naramdaman niya ang lakas ng tatlong pari na bumabalot sa buong paligid. Naalala niya na hindi pala nagpapakita basta-basta ang mga pari kaya boses lamang ang maririnig niya. Bumugtong-hininga siya at nagwikang...  
  
Enlightened: Nandito na po ang inyong alagad. Enlightened ang pangalan. Ano po ang  
ang maipaglilingkod ko sa inyo?  
  
Unang pari: Enlightened, kaya ka naming pinatawag ay sa kadahilanan na kailangan  
namin ang iyong tulong...  
  
Enlightened: Ngunit, bakit po sa lahat-lahat ng mga Acolyte na naninilbihan po dito, ay  
ako po ang napili ninyo?  
  
Ikalawang pari: Dahil isa itong mahalagang bagay na tanging ikaw lamang ang  
makakalutas. Mahirap ang misyon na igagawad naming sa iyo kaya  
kakailanganin mo ang tulong ng ibang mga players. Nakakita na sina  
SKARAY at CUTIE ng mga makakasama mo. At sila ang mga taong  
Tumulong sa iyo noong nakaraang araw.  
  
Enlightened: ... Ganun po ba?  
  
Ikatlong pari: Handa ka na bang tanggapin ang misyon na ito?  
  
Enlightened: Para sa katahimikan ng Midgard, tinatanggap ko po.  
  
Ikalawang pari: Kung ganon, ito ang iyong misyon. Pumunta kayo sa Comodo, kasama  
ang iyong mga kaibigan, at imbestigahin ninyo ang mga pangyayari  
doon. May nagbalitang may mga kakaibang mga "events" na nangyayari  
doon na wala sa listahan ng admin.  
  
Unang pari: Nangangamba ako at ang buong GM na nangyayari na unti-unti ang di  
inaasahang dapat mangyari... kinakabahan ako sa magiging kinabukasan ng  
Prontera at ng buong Midgard.  
  
Enlightened: Ako rin po ay may suspetsa na... Pero imposible iyon!

Nagpatuloy ang panayam ni Enlightened sa loob ng chapel. Samantala, sa labas ng simbahan ay patuloy ang paghihintay ng tatlo kay Enlightened. Si Claude ay nakikipaglaro ng yo-yo kay Sorlac habang si Fraexine ay tumayo ng store para magkapera ang grupo. Maya-maya ay nakapulot si Claude ng isang Poporing egg na pinabayaan lang sa daan. Agad siyang naghanap ng isang Pet Merchant at bumili ng isang "Pet Incubator" upang mapisa ang itlog. Nang ginamit na niya ang Incubator, ay lumabas ang isang Poporing!  
  
Claude: /heh yahoo!!! May poporing na ako!!! /heh  
  
Poporing: POPORING!!! POPORING!!! /heh (yehey!!! Yehey!!!)  
  
Fraexine: ang cute naman niyan! Payakap! (niyakap ang POPORING)  
  
Poporing: (blushing) popo... popo...  
  
Sorlac: eh, ako naman! (lumapit sa poporing)  
  
Poporing: ...popo? POPO! (at nilamon ang ulo ni Sorlac)  
  
Sorlac: AHH!!! Di ako makahinga!!!!! (initsa ang poporing pabalik kay Claude)  
  
Claude: (Sinalo ang poporing) wag ka namang ganyan!!! Lam mo naming kakapisa pa lang nito at natatakot pa ito.  
  
Fraexine: kahit na, ang cute niya!!! Teka, poporing, gusto mo ng green herb?  
  
Poporing: POPO!!! (kinain ang green herb!!!) POPORING!!!! /thx  
  
Fraexine: /heh  
  
Nag-eenjoy ang tatlo sa bagong pet ni Claude. Makalipas ang ilang pang sandali ay lumabas na si Enlightened mula sa church at ikinuwento niya ang pinag-usapan nila sa loob. Maya-maya, ang mga masasayang mukha ay unti- unting nagging seryoso... Napag-isipan nilang simulan ang paglalakbay patungong Comodo. Kaya, nag-impake na ang grupo, kinandong ni Claude ang kanyang Poporing sa ulo niya (of which nagustuhan ng poporing), at pumunta sila sa Payon, dahil kailangan nila ng isang "sharpshooter" sa misyong ito. Malampasan kaya nila ang mga panganib na nakahanda sa kanila? Makita pa kaya ni Claude ang Kafrang walang ginawa kundi ngumiti buong araw? Kailan pa kaya magsasalita ang poporing na kasama nila ngayon? Abangan sa story 6.


	6. Story 6: Ruiko at ang Payon Forest

Story 6: Ruiko at ang Payon Forest  
  
Dalawang araw na ang lumipas mula ng umalis sila galing Prontera. Ngayon, sila ay naglalakbay patimog-silangan papunta sa Archer Village, Payon. Inabutan na ang grupo ng takip silim sa gitna ng kagubatan. Naghanda sila ng maliit na kampo upang masilungan sa gabi.  
  
Poporing: popo... (kain) popo... (kumakain pa rin) popo...  
  
Claude: sarap ng kain natin a! (hinihimas ang poporing) sige kain lang.  
  
Fraexine: uy Claude, baka sumabog yan kakakain.  
  
Claude: dalawang green herb lang naman yan.  
  
Sorlac: kahit na... teka lang... FIRE BALL! (nagningas pa ng kahoy)  
  
Fraexine: bakit ba tayo pupunta ng Payon?  
  
Enlightened: oo nga pala... bakit nga ba?  
  
Claude: may pupuntahan tayong isang matalik na kaibigan ko.  
  
Enlightened: siya ba yung kababata mo na kinukwento mo sa daan?  
  
Claude: yep! Siya nga yun. Hmm... nakatulog na yung poporing natin. (kinuha ang poporing). Gayahin na rin natin siya. Magpahinga na rin tayo.  
  
Sorlac: Buti naman at naisipan nyo rin! Pagod na ko kaka Fire Ball!  
  
Fraexine: oo nga! Tara! Matulog na tayo!  
  
Enlightened: mabuti pa nga. Sige, good night people!  
  
Claude: Good night! (yakap ang poporing)  
  
Poporing: popo... popo... zzz...  
  
Natulog na ang apat at hinayaan na nilang magningai ang mga kahoy hanggang sa maubos ito. Mahimbing, at tila walang problemang nagpalipas ng gabi ang grupo... nang maubos na ang apoy mula sa mga panggatong, sumabay na ang pagkapal ng dilim, na tanging ang buwan lamang ang ilaw. Nagising ng pansamantala ang Poporing ni Claude at kinabahan ito nang may nakita itong nga mata na nakatingin sa kanila. Ginising agad ng Poporing sina Claude at ang iba pa (kinain ulit nito ang ulo ni Sorlac kasi hirap na siyang gisingin ang Mage). Naalerto sila agad ng makitang 40 na snakes ang nakapalibot sa kanila! Susugurin na sila ng mga snakes nang biglang may lumitaw na isang arrow na saktong tumama sa ulo ng snake! Napatingin sa itaas ang grupo at nakita nila ang isang Archer na napatingin sa kinatatayuan ng grupo. Naglabs ito ng sangkatutak na arrows at agad tinira ito sa mga ahas.  
  
Claude: (nakatingin sa archer) Arrow Shower?... Hindi kaya...  
  
Archer: ano pa hinihintay ninyo!? Sugurin nyo na yang mga yan!!!  
  
Fraexine: it's show time!!! MAMONITE! (minassacre nito ang 6 sa mga snakes)  
  
Sorlac: THUNDER STORM!!! (at kinidlatan nito ang 12 sa mga ahas)  
  
Claude: lapit mga ahas... MAGNUM BREAK!!! (at pinasabugan nito ang 10 sa mga ahas!)  
  
Enlightened: (casting) HEAL!!! HEAL!!! HEAL!!!  
  
Archer: Double Strafe!!! (pinatay nito ang huling ahas!)  
  
Natapos rin ang pagsusugod ng mga snakes. Bumaba ang archer na kanina'y walang inatupag kundi mag-cliff snipe mula sa isang mataas na tuktok. Nagpasalamat sila sa batang archer na may bitbit na "lunatic" na pae nito. Si Claude ay napatahimik ng bahagya na tila may naaalala... Naalala nito ang sinabi sa kanya ng kanyang kaibigan: "Kung magkikita pa tayo, asahan mong may Arrow Shower na akong technique para sa yo!" napapaluha na ang swordie sa tuwa dahil nagkita na sila ulit ng kababata niya!  
  
Claude: Ru... Rui... Ruiko? Kaw ba yan??  
  
Ruiko: ... Kuya... Claude...? ... IKAW NGA KUYA CLAUDE!!!!!  
  
Claude: (niyakap at ginulo ang buhok) MUSTA KA NA!!!?  
  
Ruiko: Kuya... eh... wag ang buhok ko kuya!!!  
  
Fraexine: magkakilala kayo?  
  
Claude: oo. Ay, siya nga pala! Siya si Ruiko! Kababata ko!  
  
Ruiko: hi!  
  
Enlightened: hi. Ako nga pala si Enlightened  
  
Fraexine: Zoulweign Fraexine ang pangalan ko  
  
Sorlac: Sorlac naman dito! Nice to meet you!  
Nagkaroon ng reunion ang matalik na magkaibigan sa gitna ng madilim na gubat. Sinundan ng apat (actually lima, kasama yung Poporing) si Ruiko patungong Archer village. Nakatulog na muli ang kanina'y takot na takot na Poporing sa ulo ni Claude. Nahihirapan na si Fraexine na umakyat dahil sa hila-hila nitong kariton. Tahimik na nagdadasal naman si Enlightened habang naglalakad, at si Sorlac ay pinupunasan ang kanyang mukha dahil kinain na naman ang kanyang ulo ng Poporing ni Claude. Dahan-dahan na umakyat ang mga adbenturista patungo sa malalaking pintuan ng Payon, at maya-maya ay nakapasok na sila sa lupain ng mga mamamana.  
  
Ngayon na nagkita na sina Claude at Ruiko, ano ang gagawin nila dito sa Payon? May interes bang kumuha ng impormasyon ang mga bata sa mga tao ukol sa mga nangyayari sa Comodo? May makikilala ba si Claude na mga bagong Kafra Girls na walang ginawa kundi ngumiti buong maghapon, magdamag? At ano ang kuneho na nasa ulo ni Ruiko? Abangan sa Story 7. 


	7. Story 7: Imbestigasyon at Alaala

Story 7: Imbestigasyon at Ala-ala  
  
Nakarating na sa wakes ang lima sa Payon. Nagpalipas sila ng gabi sa bahay ni Ruiko. Hinanda ng archer ang mga kama sa kwarto habang nagpapahinga ang iba sa sala. Makalipas ang ilang sandali ay natulog na sila. Nang simukat ang araw, nagsimula na sila sa paghahanap ng mga "clues" ukol sa mga kaganapan sa "Syudad ng Gabi- Comodo". Si Fraexine ay sinimulan ang paghahanap sa Weapon Shop sa gawing kaliwa ng bayan. Si Sorlac ay nagtatanong sa mga ibang players na nakapunta na sa Comodo. Si Enlightened ay sumama kay Sorlac sa imbestigasyon. Sina Claude at Ruiko ay dumiretso sa itaas ng bayan upang magtanong sa mga hunters at mga wizards na nakarating sa nasabing syudad.  
  
Lumipas ang mga oras ngunit wala silang nakuhang impormasyon. Nagkita- kita ulit sila sa bahay ni Ruiko at pinag-usapan nila ang mga nasagap nila. Mawawalan na sila ng pag-asa nang may nakuha sina Enlightened at Sorlac sa isang assassin ng balita.  
  
Claude: hay buhay... ang hirap maghanap ng mga balita tungkol sa Comodo...  
  
Fraexine: tinatanong ko nga yung mga nasa Weapon Shop, pero ang kukunat ng mga tao.  
Ayaw mamigay ng impormasyon! /an  
  
Ruiko: eh, eto ngang si Kuya Claude, nakikipag-flirt sa mga Kafra, pero anong nangyari, sinungitan siya... /pif  
  
Claude: ang tataray nga ng mga Kafra dito. Palibhasa singkit!-  
  
Ruiko: di naman lahat no... kaw naman...  
  
Enlightened: (pumasok) guys! May nasagap akong balita mula sa isang assassin!  
  
Sorlac: /pif /pif Kakapagod naman tong ginagawa naming to! Mantakin mo, hide  
ng hide yung assassin bago pa magsalita!  
  
Poporing: POPOPOPORING! (tumalon sa mga kamay ni Enlightened) /heh  
  
Ruiko: luna... gising na...  
  
Lunatic: luna...? /?  
  
Fraexine: babae pala yang kuneho mo?  
  
Ruiko: Hindi to kuneho! Lunatic to! L-U-N-A-T-I-C! at oo! Babae sya! Ano ngayon!  
  
Fraexine: whatever... Ang sungit mo naman!  
  
Claude: /hmm well, anyway, anong sabi ng assassin sa inyo?  
  
Enlightened: (hawak-hawak ang poporing) Sabi sa amin nung assassin na yon ay, may  
mga kaganapan ngang nangyayari dun sa Comodo. Sabi pa nito,  
isang "Dark Lord" ang namamahala na raw sa lugar na iyon. Sinubukan na niyang  
labanan ang dark lord pero...  
  
Ruiko: Pero?  
  
Sorlac: Pero wala siyang nagawa dahil may mga alalay daw itong mga edited na mga players. Nanghihina na siya kaya tumakas siya gamit ang isang b-wing (butterfly wing). At ayun nagpapahinga siya ngayon dito sa Payon.  
  
Fraexine: By any chance, nakuha nyo ang pangalan ng assassin?  
  
Enlightened: oo. Ang pangalan niya ay "Fu'un"  
  
Ruiko: ... /! Fu'un ba kamo?  
  
Enlightened: oo. Bakit? Kilala mo siya?  
  
Ruiko: ... ah... eh... Wala... kalimutan mo na yon...  
  
Claude: edited characters? ... (hawak ang plus7 blade) delikado nga itong misyon natin...  
  
Ruiko: kailangan nyo ba ng ibang makakasama?  
  
Claude: oo naman. Gusto mo?  
  
Ruiko: syempre!  
  
Fraexine: o ayan! Para sayo! (initsa kay Ruiko ang plus7 Composite bow)  
  
Ruiko: /thx  
  
Enlightened: so ano na ang gagawin natin?  
  
Sorlac: well, pwede tayong pumunta pababa ng Alberta Marina.  
  
Claude: pwede...  
  
Fraexine: tara...  
  
Gumabi na sa Payon. Nakasindi na ang mga lampara sa labas ng bawat tahanan. Ang mga Merchies ay nagsipuntahan na sa Inn upang magpalipas ng gabi. Lumabas si Ruiko ng bahay upang lumanghap ng sariwang hangin. Naglakad siya sa plaza at umupo sa hagdan. Taimtim na iniisip ang assassin ng hindi alam ng iba, na ito pala'y kapatid ng batang Archer. Nilalambing niya ang alagang Lunatic hanggang sa nakatulog na ito. Hindi niya namalayang katabi na pala niya si Claude. Nagulat na lang si Ruiko nang makita nito ang Poporing ng Swordie. Nag-usap ang dalawa ng matagal tungkol sa mga ginagawa nila nitong nakaraang sampung taon. Tuwang-tuwa ang dalawa at nagkita na sila muli. At habang masayang nagkukwentuhan ang dalawa, tinitignan ng assassing si Fu'un ang bunso nitong kapatid. Maya-maya ay umuwi na ang dalawa at nagsipaghanda na ito para sa paglalakbay patungong Alberta.  
  
Umalis na ang grupo sa unang sinag ng araw. Hindi nila alam ang kanilang gagawin sa hinaharap. Ngunit sa mga oras na ito, iisa lamang ang kanilang iniisip... "kailangan nang matupok ang apoy na ito habang maliit pa ang nasusunog nito". Abangan ang mangyayari sa daan sa Story 8. 


	8. Story 8: Poring!

Story 8: Poring!  
  
Tulad ng sinabi sa nakaraang episode, papunta ang ating mga bida sa Portland ng Alberta Marina. Tuloy-tuloy ang paglalakad nina Claude and company, habang masayang kumakanta ang alagang poporing ng swordie to the tune of "Doraemon". Walang komanto ang lima sapagkat hindi naman ito sintonado kumpara sa ibang wild na poporings.  
  
Habang naglalakad pa rin ang grupo ay biglang napahinto si Fraexine. Wari raw ay nakarinig siya ng sigaw ng isang poring. Hindi masyadong marami ang mga poring sa gitna ng Payon Forest, not unless na tamed na ito. Maya- maya'y nakita nga ni Fraexine ang Poring, na may backpack, tatak na ito ay tamed. Ngunit, wala itong kasamang master! Hula ng Merchy ay lumayas ito mula sa master nito. Nilapitan niya ang Poring habang naghintay ang iba sa isang tabi.  
  
Nang makita ni Fraexine ang Poring ay naawa ito. Nangangayayat ang dapat na bilog na katawan. Hirap ito dahil sa karga nitong backpack na pinuno ng dati nitong master. At tama nga ang hula niyang lumayas ang Poring mula sa master nito. Agad na pinainom ng 4 na "apple juice" ang poring, at ilang sandali pa ay nakatulog na ang Poring sa pagod.  
  
Bumalik na si Fraexine sa grupo, dala-dala ang Poring sa loob ng kanyang kariton. Inabutan na ang grupo ng alas siyete ng gabi sa gubat, at tulad ng dati ay gumawa sila ng kampo upang may lugar na mapaglilipasan sila.  
  
Fraexine: (hawak ang Poring) kawawa ka namang Poring ka... pinabayaan ka ng master  
mo...  
  
Claude: (hawak ang Poporing) oo nga... eh san ka kumuha ng apple juice?  
  
Fraexine: Stock ko ito. Ang kaso, walang bumibili... kaya gagamitin ko na lang to. Total,  
may poring na tayong kasama. And, at least may kasama nang kakanta ang  
Poporing mo diba? /no1  
  
Claude: sabagay... /heh  
  
Ruiko: ang saya ng magiging adventure natin. Mantakin mo, may Poporing na, may Lunatic na, may Poring pa!  
  
Sorlac: san ka pa?  
  
Poporing: POPO!!!  
  
Lunatic: LUNA!!!  
  
Enlightened: uy, nagigising na yung Poring o!  
  
Poring: poring... poring... (biglang dilat) PORING???  
  
Fraexine: uy, wag kang magulat. Friends mo kami! (nilapitan ang poring)  
  
Poring: po... poring!!!! (nagtago sa kariton)  
  
Fraexine: bakit kaya?  
  
Enlightened: na-traumatize siya  
  
Fraexine: /?  
  
Enlightened: natakot yan kasi siguro, mali ang pagtrato sa kanya ng dating master niya  
kaya natatakot siya at baka parehas ang pagtrato mo sa kanya...  
  
Fraexine: (nilapitan ang Poring) wag kang matakot... lika na... giginawin ka diyan...  
  
Poring: (dahan-dahang lumapit kay Fraexine) po...ring... poring! /heh (nagpahawak kay  
Fraexine)  
  
Fraexine: yehey! Lumapit na siya sa akin! (niyakap ang Poring)  
  
Poring: (blushing) poring... PORING!!!  
  
Sorlac: elo Poring!  
  
Poring: PORING!!! (kinain ang ulo ni Sorlac)  
  
Sorlac: (pumipiglas sa Poring) AAAHHH!!!! LAGI NALANG!!!  
  
Lahat: ahehehehehehehehehehehehe!!!  
  
Natulog na ang grupo makalipas ang ilang oras. Yakap-yakap ng Merchy ang bagong kaibigang Poring sa kanyang piling. Lingid sa kaalaman ng lahat, matagal na nyang gustong magkaporing. Mula sa novice days niya, ay lagi niyang gustong ay poring sa tabi niya. At ngayon ma nay Poring na siya, wala nang mas sasaya pa sa kanya.  
  
Da next day, pinagpatuloy na ng gang ang paglalakbay patimog. At ayon sa sinabi ni Fraexine noong nakaraang gabi, parehas na kumakanta ang Poring niya at ang Poporing ni Claude, parehas na nasa ulo nila at tila synchronize pa ang pagkanta ng dalawa ng "Doraemon". Ang Poporing ang kumakanta ng melody, habang second voice ang Poring ni Fraexine. Ilang oras pa ang lumipas at nakarating na ang barkada sa Alberta. Ano kaya ang makikita nila dito? Abangan sa Story 9. 


	9. Story 9: Ariba Alberta! Turtle Island! T...

Story 9: Ariba Alberta! Turtle Island! Thief!!!  
  
Tuwang-tuwa ang Merchy nang makarating na siya sa Merchant's City, Alberta Marina! Agad siyang tumakbo kasama ang Poring sa ulo niya patungo sa kanyang bahay malapit sa pier kung saan makikita ng malinaw ang malawak na karagatan. At dahil sa ngayon pa lang napunta sina Claude at iba pa, ay sumunod na ito agad kay Fraexine.  
  
Pagdating ni Fraexine sa pintuan ng kanyang bahay ay agad niyang binuksan ang pinto, pumasok, at binuksan ang bintanang nakaharap sa pier. Sumunod ang barkada at nagulat ito sa mga nakita nila. Mga telang gawang- kamay na nakasabit sa mga dingding ng bahay, mga lumang "artifacts" na nahukay noong unang panahon ng Midgard, mga ilang rare items at iba pa. Nagulat si Fraexine dahil bigla na lamang pumasok ang grupo ng di nya man lang naramdaman.  
  
Natuwa at namangha rin ang grupo sa bahay ni Fraexine. Sa sobrang laki nito ay masasabi nila na pwede na rin itong "hidden hideout" kung saka- sakaling may makuha silang ibang mga impormasyon habang nasa syudad sila.  
  
Fraexine: hmm... magkita-kita tayo dito ng alas tres ng hapon, at may ipapakita pa ako sa  
inyo. Tiyak magugustuhan nyo ito!  
  
Ruiko: ano ba yon Fraexine?  
  
Fraexine: basta! Maghintay ka na lang!  
  
Ruiko: sinabi mo eh...  
  
Claude: o paano? Alas tres?  
  
Enlightened: Alas tres!  
  
Sorlac: ok na rin yon. Para makahanap ako ng Drops Egg.  
  
At naghiwa-hiwalay na ang tatlo habang nag-eenjoy sa mga sights and sounds of Alberta Marina. Si Fraexine ay pumunta muna sa Merchant's Guild upang magbigay ng impormasyon tungkos sa kanyang status sa Head Master ng Guild. Si Claude ay bumili ng isang pares ng "green pajamas" para sa kanyang Poporing. Si Enlightened ay natutuwa kakapanood ng mga Gypsy Dancers sa gitna ng bayan, at the same time, ay abala sa kakaheal ng mga novice na na-KO. Si Sorlac ay tulad ng sinabi niya kanina, naghanap ng Drops Egg, ngunit sa kasawiang-palad ay nabigo sa paghahanap.  
  
Alas dos y medya na ng hapon nang nagkita na muli ang lima. Umakyat ang grupo sa itaas ng terrace ng bahay ni Fraexine at ipinakita na nito ang sinasabing sorpresa. Lumitaw sa harapan nila ang isang malaking isla kung saan lumulubog ang araw. Nakatitig sila sa isla na tila naeenganyo sa nakikita nito.  
  
Fraexine: ang isla iyan ay tinatawag na Turtle Island.  
  
Sorlac: Turtle Island?  
  
Poring: ring poring ring?  
  
Fraexine: oo Poring. Turtle Island. Dati rati, ay wala iyan sa syudad ng Alberta, ngunit  
isang araw, nang paalis na ako bilang isang Merchant, yumanig ang lugar at eto  
nga. Lumitaw na itong Islang ito.  
  
Enlightened: Eh bakit naman Turle Island ang tawag diyan?  
  
Fraexine: Well... kasi, hugis pagong ang isla kung titignan ito mula sa itaas...  
  
Claude: oh...  
  
Poporing: po...... poring......  
  
Lunatic: Luna? Lulu luna luna lunatic.  
  
Ruiko: ano? May nararamdaman ka?  
  
Lunatic: luna! (pinakiramdaman uli ang isla) /omg LUNAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!  
  
Ruiko: bakit luna?  
  
Sorlac: (nagtataka) ngayon ko lang nakitang natatakot lunatic mo a...  
  
Ruiko: ako rin naman a...  
  
Enlightened: Ako rin... may nararamdaman akong malakas na pwerssa na galing sa Isla.  
  
Claude: puntahan kaya natin?  
  
Fraexine: SERYOSO KA BA!? May mga chismis na hindi na bumabalik ng buhay ang  
sinumang pumasok sa islang iyan!!!  
  
Claude: ayaw mo non? At least ngayon anim na tayong pupunta don!  
  
Lahat: /?  
  
Claude: (tumalikod) kung sino ka mang nandyan, lumabas ka na lang sa pinagtataguan mo... Pakiusap ko lang sa yo...  
  
Thief: ang lakas din ng aura mo a... naramdaman mo ako habang nakahide ako? Bilib na  
ako sa yo!  
  
Sino ba sa akala nito ang thief na ito at basta-basta na lang siyang susulpot sa likod ng mga nananahimik na grupo nina Claude? Abangan sa story 10. 


	10. Story 10: Showdown

Story 10: Showdown  
  
Naalerto ang grupo nang makita nila ang naghide na Thief. Namangha naman ang mandurukot sa pinakitang talas ng pakiramdam ng level 30 na Swordie. Nilabas ng Thief ang kanyang "stilleto" at sinimulan na ang pagsugod. Nakaiwas agad si Claude sa unang atake ngunit tinamaan siya pagkatapos niyang makaiwas. Tumakbo si Fraexine sa eksena at agad na ginamit ang "Mamonite" sa kaaway ngunit nagmintis ito at na-counter attack siya. Mabilis na nag-cast si Sorlac ng "Frost Diver" at nahuli nito ang Thief. Ginamitan ni Ruiko ng "Double Strafe" ang nagyeyelong kalaban at tinamaan ito ngunit nakawala siya sa patibong ng mage!  
  
Dumistansya ang Thief pagkatapos siyang masugatan ng DS ng Archer. Tinititigan niya ng matalas ang Swordie na parang gusto nitong lumaban ng mano-mano. Tinitigan din ni Claude ang Thief na parang kating-kati na ito para sa isang seryosong PVP (player versus player). Wala pang isang segundo ay nagkrus ang landas ng dalawang patalim mula sa Swordsman at Thief. Tumalon si Claude at ginamit ang "bash" sa kalaban! Bahagyang nasugatan sa balikat ang thief ngunit hindi siya nagpatalo! Agad itong nag double attack sa likod ni Claude na ikinasugat ng Swordie!  
  
Ngumiti si Claude sa kadahilanang namamangha ito sa ipinapakita ng Thief. "Wala pang nakasugat sa akin ng ganon kalubha" wika ni Claude sa sarili niya. "kaya mo pa ba? O hanggang diyan ka nalang?" mayabang na pagtatanong ng Thief. Nanlisik ang mata ng Swordie at agad itong tumakbo patungo sa magnanakaw. Nakaiwas ang Thief sa tangkang paghiwa ni Claude sa kanya. "kala mo lang yon!!!" at agad na sinaksak ni Claude ang lupa at simiklab ang paligid niya at nadamay rin ang Thief sa pagsabog!  
  
"Magnum Break!?!" Gulat na gulat na sagot ng Thief sa pagsugod na ginawa ni Claude. "papatayin mo ba ang sarili mo!?!" wika ng thief. "hinde... gusto ko lang talagang tamaan ka! Ang bilis mong tumakbo eh!" nakangiting sagot ng sugatang si Claude. Tuloy-tuloy ang pagtulo ng dugo mula sa likod at kanang braso ng Swordie. Tumulo na rin ang dugo ng Thief mula sa kangyang labi. Sinubukang awatin ni Enlightened ang dalawa ngunit pinigilan ito ni Ruiko. "sa kanya ang labang 'to. Walang sinuman ang tutulong sa kanya." Pakalmang sagot ng Archer. "pero mamamatay si Claude sa ginagawa niya!" nagmamakaawang pagkontra ni Fraexine. "pero Fraexine, ang mga Swordie ay may 'sense of pride' kahit hindi natin ito nakikita sa kanya. May gusto siyang patunayan, kaya hayaan na lang natin ito." Wika ng mage na si Sorlac habang nakokonsensyang pinanonood ang madugong labanan.  
  
"TAPOS KA NA!!!" sigaw ng Thief habang tumalon siya patungo kay Claude. Si Claude naman sa kabilang dako ay kinober ang kanyang gamit na plus7 Blade at pumuwesto ito para sa isang pagsugod. "LAGOT KA NA SWORDIE!!!" sabay taga sa Swordsman ngunit... "hehehe... huli ka ngayon... ako naman!" sinalo ng Swordie ang stilleto ng Thief at binigyan niya ng isang "Critical hit" ang Thief. Bumagsak ang Thief sa harapan ni Claude. Humarap ang Swordie sa kanyang mga kaibigan at unting nawalan ito ng balanse sa pagtayo at bumagsay na rin ito sa lupa sa sobrang nawalang dugo sa katawan. Tumakbo ang grupo sa dalawa at dinala nila ito sa loob ng bahay ni Fraexine.  
  
Anim na oras ang lumipas at nagising na rin ang Swordie. Nakapaikot sa kanya ang grupo at ang nag-aalalang pet na poporing. "hi guys... anong oras na..." salita ni Claude sa grupo. "alas nuwebe na ng gabi" sagot ni Sorlac. At nagtawanan sila dahil sa itsura ng Swordie galing sa laban. Para bang natalo ito sa Lotto. Maya-maya ay nagising na rin ang thief. Pumunta silang lahat sa kama ng sugatang thief na hinilom ni Enlightened. "ANONG DAHILAN MO AT SINUGOD MO KAMI NG PATALIKOD!!!" nagwawalang pagtatanong ni Fraexine. "ahh!!! Maawa ka!!! Napag-utusan lang ako!!!" nagmamakaawang wika ng Thief habang sinasakal ito ng Merchy. "napag- utusan?" biglang bitiw sa thief ni Fraexine. "oo.. napag-utusan ako para subukan ang mga kakayahan ninyo." Wika niya habang nakatingin sa poporing na nasa harapan niya. "sino naman ang umutos sa yo?" tanong ni Claude na may maamong mukha. "si GM PRAETOR" sabi ng thief. "ako nga pala si Kuyakadsuki. Kadsuki na lang tawag nyo sa akin" dagdag pa nito.  
  
Ano kaya ang dahilan at pinasugod ni Praetor ang isang matinik na thief sa grupo? Abangan sa Story 11. 


	11. Story 11: Ang Kinatatakutan

Story 11: Ang Kinakatakutan  
  
Natapos ang ating nakaraang kabanata nang nagising si Kadsuki matapos ang madugong pagsubok niya kay Claude at iba pa. Sinabi niya rin na si GM PRAETOR ang nagpadala sa kanya upang subukan kung hanggan saan na ang lakas ng grupo, at ngayon, matutuloy na ang kwento.  
  
"Bakit naman pinadala ka ni PRAETOR???" tanong ni Claude habang gulung-gulo ang isip nito. "Pinadala ako ni PRAETOR para subukan ang kakayahan ninyo. Dahil kayo rin ang makakalutas ng suliranin na sasapitin ng Midgard." Seryosong pagsagot ni Kadsuki habang hinahaplos ang Poporing na nasa harapan niya. "popo..." ang malambing na reply ni Poporing habang hinihimas siya. "natatakot na ang buong admin dahil lumalaganap na ang di karapat-dapat." Sagot ni Kadsuki nang sumagot si Enlightened na "ang unti- unting pagkawasak ng Midgard dahil kay Dark Lord... ito ang orihinal na plano kaya pinadala ako at sabihin na nating kayo upang mapigilan siya..." "anong ibig mong sabihin dun?" pagtatakang tanong ni Fraexine kay Enlightened. "hayaan mo nang ako ang magkwento para sa inyo." Biglang sabi ni Sorlc na kanina pang tahimik.  
  
"Sampung buwan na ang nakaraan nang napigilan ng mga GM ang isang virus na kumakalat sa loob ng Midgard. Isang virus na kung saan ang isang AI ng buong system ay nagsimulang maglaganap ng mga errors sa bawat characters na nahahawaan nito" Kwento ni Sorlac habang gumamit siya ng isang mahika na nagvivisualize ng bawat sinasabi niya. "at ang isa pang sakit ay ang AI na ito ay napapayagan ito na makapasok ang mga edited na characters mula sa isang private server. Isang nagngangalang Dark Lord ang naging promotor ng kaguluhang ito. Naagapan ng mga GM ang virus na galing sa private server at nabura nila ang mga edited na characters." Dagdag ni Sorlac.  
  
"Subalit..." pagpapatuloy ni Enlightened "may mga misteryo na unti-unting nagaganap sa bagong syudad ng Comodo. Tulad na lang ng biglang pagsulpot ng mga wanderer at mga myst sa paligid. At ang lahat ng mga players na pumapasok sa naturang bayan ay hindi na nakakalabas." Kwento ni Enlightened habang nagmumuni-muni ito. "ang masama pa doon ay nabubura ang mga characters na pumapasok sa Comodo!"  
  
"gasp!" ang naturang reaksyon ng lahat habang nakikinig sa kwento ng mage at acolyte. Hindi sila makapaniwala na may ganitong nangyayari sa Midgard. Para bang natatakot na silang ipagpatuloy ang paglalakbay nang matapos nilang marinig ang alamat ng nakaraan. Ngunit, sa gitna ng pagkatakot ng grupo, sinubukan ni Claude na palakasin ang kanilang mga nanghihinang mga kalooban.  
  
"Ano ba naman kayo!?!" Sigaw ni Claude sa grupo. "Simpleng bagay, kinatatakutan ninyo! Kaya nga tayo pinadala ng mga GM or should I say pinakiusapan kasi alam nila na tayo lang ang makakatulong sa kanila! Malay natin, pagkatapos nito, wala na tayong problemang malaki. Kaysa sa naman na masira ang buong Midgard, gawin na natin ang makakaya natin." Ang malakas na panunumbat ni Claude.  
  
"Paano mo malulupig ang isang haliaw na virus na kayang burahin ka sa loob ng isang Segundo, at tha same time burado ang file mo sa buong Midgard!?! Sige nga sagutin mo ako!!!" Ang sigaw ni Fraexine kay Claude habang yakap-yakap ang Poring ng may takot sa kanyang mata.  
  
"Eh di maghahanap tayo ng paraan! Marami nang mga suliranin ang dumating sa ating mga buhay simula pa bago tayo magkakilala! Siguro naman kung nalampasan natin ang problema natin noon, kaya natin gawin uli iyon para sa mga bukas pa na darating!" Pagkontra ni Ruiko sa mga sinabi ni Fraexine habang nanggigigil ang mga kamao sa nalamang katotohanan.  
  
"Tama si Ruiko. Kung kinakailangan sasama ako sa inyo para madagdagan ang lakas ninyo at para hindi kayo mahirapan." Nakangiting sagot ni Kadsuki sa mga nagtatalong mga bata.  
  
"Nag-iisa lang akong naglakbay simula nang umalis si Ruiko at nanirahan siya sa bayan ng Payon. Pero hindi ako nawalan ng pag-asa. Kung nagawa ko iyon, kayo din..." pakalmang pakikiusap ni Claude sa grupo.  
  
"Kampi ako kay Kuya Claude. Atsaka, hindi ko matatapos ang misyon ko kung wala siya. Ahehehe" pabirong sagot ni Enlightened.  
  
"Siguro nga ay tama ka dun... o sige, naniniwala na ako sa inyo..." taimtim na sagot ng takot na takot na si Fraexine habang yakap-yakap ang Poring.  
  
Naayos na ang kaguluhan sa bahay makalipas ang ilang oras pa. Kinabukasan, nagsimula na silang mag-impake para sa pag-iimbestiga sa Turtle Island. 


	12. Story 12: Intermission Part 1

Story 12: Intermission, Part 1  
(sino-sino ba talaga sila)  
  
Pahinga muna tayo sa paglalakbay at maghanap tayo ng pagkakataon para makilala sila ng lubusan. O siya, sasabihin ko na sa inyo kung sino-sino sila at ano ang silbi nila sa mundo ng Midgard (ang sama naman ng sentence na yun... /hmm). By the way, lahat ng mga characters na sasabihin ko sa inyo ay all existing and nasa Chaos server sila. Si Claude lang ang character ko, and the rest, sa mga barkada ko na! Enjoy reading! PS: ang iba sa kanila ay mga second job na at sayang, hindi pa crusader si Claude dahil wala pang Juno... Grr... kelan ba darating ang Juno server? SAGUTIN NYO NGA AKO!?! (sori... na-carried away ako... hehehe...) wala lang talagang pumapasok sa isip ko ngayon kaya ganito ang Story 12 at 13... sori a...  
  
Unahin natin si Claude. Ang full name niya ay Claude Kenni, although kung gusto nyo siyang makita, eh small caps lahat at may underscore sa gitna ng dalawang pangalan. Isa siyang swordie (swordsman) na residente ng maliit na bayan ng Izlude; isang tahimik na bayan sa south east ng capital city ng Prontera. Violet, at longhaired siya. Kalog, mahilig lumakbay, at kadalasan, lagging nahahagilap ng kaguluhan (siguro, may balat sa... you know where /gg). Ngunit, kahit napapaligiran na siya ng mga ipis, kapre, alimango, kalansay, manok, golems, mga kabuteng nagsasalita, sisiw, ahas, bakulaw, halimaw, at kung anu-ano pang mga nilalang na mga nakakatakot (maliban sa poring, poporing, drops, at marin), lagi niyang inuuna ang mga kaibigan kaysa sa sarili. Siya ang isa sa anim na founder ng fellowship na kung tawagin natin sa kwentong ito ay "the enchantments"(although wala pa akong emperium kaya hindi ko ito mabuo...).  
  
Ang kanyang pakay lamang sa mundong ito ay maging isang Crusader tulad ng kanyang mga iniidolo sa iRO. Mahilig siya sa mga bata, at isip bata, ang resulta, lagi silang nagtatambalan ni Ruiko sa ibang mga adventures on later stories. Nag-eenjoy lagi ang mga kasama ni Claude dahil sa pagiging concerned niya sa kanila. Surely, hindi magkakaroon ng malakas na fronliner ang group kung mawawala si Claude.  
  
Sunod naman natin ang batang archer na si Ruiko. Kung gusto niyo siyang makasama, type capital R, then small letters u, i, k, then Alt 148. sa kwentong ito, siya ang kababata ni Claude sa Izlude. Kaya lang, nang naisipan lumipat ng bahay ang pamilya niya sa Payon, kailangan niyang magpaalam sa kuya na swordie. Si Ruiko ang isa sa dalawang kinikilala ni Claude na "mga bunsong kapatid". Tahimik at simple lang si Ruiko. At tulad ng kanyang kuya Claude, may pagkakalog ang ugali ng munting archer. Minsan naman, ay mahilig lumambing ito sa swordie kung may gusto ito na ipabili o hihingin.  
  
Lingid sa kaalaman ng lahat, nasa ilalim ang kulo ng batang ito. Kahit na ubod ng lambing ang "isip-bata" sa lahat, huwag lang guluhin ang matahimik na pagtulog nito. At gusto ni Ruiko na maging swordsman kaysa sa isang archer, ngunit dahil nalipat sila ng bahay, ay dapat na maging archer na rin siya; of which nagugustuhan na niya rin. Mautak ang makulit nating archer lalo na sa taktika ng "cliff sniping". Palilibutan ng grupo ang mga kalaban sa isang pwesto, at voila! , arrow shower ala king for 6 ang nasa unahan ng menu! Hindi mabubuhay ang grupo kung walang dakilang "sawsaw" sa fellowship.  
  
Ikatlo sa anim na ay ang maangas ngunit patawang si Kuya Kadsuki (opo yun ang pangalan niya, Kuya ang first name niya. Weird no?). anyway, kung gusto niyo siyang makita, eh I-type ang kuya kadsuki in small letters at may underscore sa gitna ng dalawang pangalan (parang kay Claude). Kung sa close combat skills, masasabi natin na equal ang lakas nila ni Claude ngunit sa bilis, ay mas mabilis si Kadsuki kaysa sa sino man sa anim na mga adbenturista. Konti lang ang naalam nila sa mandurukot na ko, pero lagi syang maasahan sa oras ng kagipitan (kaya nga kasama siya, wat da!?!).  
  
So much sa unang tatlo, next is story 13, ang kontinuation! 


	13. Story 13: Intermission Part 2

Story 13: Intermission (Part 2)  
  
In conclusion sa Story 12, eto na ang tatlo pa sa anim na mga bata na naglalakbay sa Midgard para maligtas ang buong sangkatauhan. Well, para hindi na kayo maghintay pa ng matagal, ito na sila:  
  
Unahin na natin ang kaisa-isang babae sa anim na manlalakbay, si Fraexine, o Zoulweign Fraexine s chaos server (yep yan ang spelling), ang pinaka happy go lucky sa kwento. Laging aktibo sa mga aktibidades na ginagawa nila. Most of the time, siya ang bukod-tanging merchant na libre ang reds sa party mates (mahilig siyang mangdiscount sa kanila). Though she always thinks positive sa lahat ng oras, may mga sitwasyon na nanginginig siya sa takot, pati ang kanyang inampong poring ay natatakot din para sa kanya. Hometown niya ang portland ng Alberta, at ang kanyang angkan ay isa sa pinakasikat dahil sa mga koleksyon ng mga rare items sa kanilang bahay.  
  
Hindi niya naisip na sa paglipas ng panahon, mapupuno ng katatawanan ang buhay niya bilang isang merchy. Ngayon na may bitbit na siya laging kariton, Poring na nahawa sa kakakanta ng Poporing ni Claude, lagi na siyang handa sa pagharap sa kinabukasan ng kanyang buhay. Take note nga lang; kahit na masayahin ang merchy na ito, masama siyang kaaway, lalo na kung may hawak siyang palakol o higanteng maso sa kanyang mga palad.  
  
Ang panglima sa grupo, ay ang inosenteng kumilos na si Enlightened. Inosente, kasi tahimik lang siya sa isang gilid at lagi kang titignan na parang gusto kang yakapin. Ang acolyte na ito ay ang morality booster nila sa later stories (may mangyayaring big time sa buhay niya). Although masasabi ng lahat na isa siya sa pinakamahina in terms of physical attacks, hindi siya magpapahuli sa magical attacks. All the way, puro agi up, heal, at blessing ang kanyang specialty, in short, buffs!  
  
Sa sobrang pagiging mabait niya sa mga party mates, nililibre siya ni Claude sa mga shops kasama si Ruiko (siya ang tinutukoy kong inampon kasama ng archer). Ang hindi lang nalalaman ng lahat ay ispesyal siyang bata (abangan ninyo sa story 15). Minsan, kapag naiinitan na sila sa mga araw, naghahanap sila ng paraan para makagawa sila ng "Kiddie pool",kaya nangyari sa Morroc ang "Kiddie Pool Incident". Ngunit kahit ganito na ang nangyayari sa buhay nila ay wala silang pakialam dahil alam ng lath, basta kaama nila ang Acolyte, ay buo ang mga araw nila.  
  
Ang panghuli sa anim ay ang maangas ngunit maamong Mage na si Sorlac. Walang nakakaalam kung buhay pa itong character na ito sa chaos server... Anyway, kung si Enlightened ay puro buffs at heal, si Sorlac naman ay sa full offensive assault ng kanyang mga elemental magics tulad ng Fire Bolt, Frost Diver, at Thunder Storm. May pagkamahangin ang Mage na to kaya minsan ay naiinis sila sa kanya, at mahilig din siyang lamunin ng Poporing ni Claude.  
  
Personally speaking, may soft side din naman siya. Kahit na mayabang ang taong ito, ay marunong din siyang masaktan (figuratively and literally). May pagkakataon na magcacast siya ng Sight sa paligid, hudyat na malungkot ito... Hindi nila mawari sa kanya kung bakit nalulumbay ito minsan; sa kadalasan ay ayaw na lang niya sabihin ito. May dahilang malalim si Sorlac kaya siya sumama sa grupo.  
  
Nakumpleto na natin ang anim kaya wala na tayong dahilan para magpahinga. Kaya itutuloy na natin ang kwento sa story 14. 


	14. Story 14: Turtle Chaos

Story 14: Turtle Chaos

(with special participation of Kaoru, Zen, and Chaos jr.)

Napag-isipan na ng grupo na pumunta sa Turtle Island kaya hinanap nila kinabukasan ang Turtle Grandpa upang i-warp sila sa isla. Inabutan sila ng dalawang oras para makapaghanda sa magulong lupain; at nagpawarp na sila sa lugar.

Pagdating nila sa isla ay naghalo ang pagkatuwa at pag-aalinlangan sa kanilang mga isipan. Makapal ang mga punong pumapalibot sa lugar. May mga batong mukhang pagong sa mga bangin ng isla, at may pakiramdam na hindi ligtas ang lugar na ito. Dire-diretso lang ang paglakad ng grupo sa gubat sa isla. Nakakita sila ng isang malaking butas na tila isang lagusan patungo sa puso ng isla. Sa hudyat ni Sorlac (sa pamamagitan ng pananakot sa lahat) ay tumakbo sila papasok sapagkat masasaraduhan na rin sila ng higanteng pintuan sa harapan ng kweba.

"huff... puff... ok, so sa susunod, pwede bang walang takutan sa mapanganib na lugar!!!" sigaw ni Fraexine matapos lumanghap ng sangkatutak na oxygen sa kakatakbo.

"ruwach! Hmm... bakit parang malubak sa lugar na to?" tanong ni Enlightened sa lahat habang tumitingin sa mga batong pader ng kweba, may biglang natapakang malutong ang Acolyte at biglang... "BUTOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" hiyaw ng bata.

"ANO!?!" biglang tingin ng lahat sa ibaba... "ANAK NG TOKWA!!!! BUTO NGA!!!!!!" sigaw ni Kadsuki sabay talon ng mataas.

"hehehe... mukhang sa maling lugar tayo napunta... um... MOMMYYYY!!!!!!!!!" hiyaw at biglang pag-iyak ni Sorlac.

At habang nagpapanic silang lahat ay may narinig silang mga yapak mula sa madilim na loob ng kweba... napahinto ang lahat sa kakahiyaw;biglang tumahimik sa buong paligid, at ang kanina'y mahinang mga yapak ay unti-unting lumalakas, tila papalapit sa kanila... pumapatak na ng malamig na pawis sa katawan ng mga manlalakbay... at may nagsalita sa gitna ng kadiliman... "Bakit kayo nandito?" nagruwach si Enlightened at may nakita silang mukha ng isang babae.

"WHITE LADY!!!!!!!!!!!" sabay sigaw ni Ruiko at sumunod na rin ang iba sa pagsigaw!

"mga tange! Buhay pa ako! Ano ba kayo!?!" Sabay tapik sa bibig ni Ruiko at natahimik ang Archer.

Natahimik ulit ang grupo at parang nanigas sila sa takot sa Priestess na nagngangalang Kaoru... pero, iba ang naging reaksyon ni Kadsuki sa dalagang healer. Unti-unting namula ang muhka ng mandurukot at nang nakita ni Claude ang reaksyon, sabay sapak nanam nito sa mukha ng Thief.

"amp! Ang sakit nun bwiset ka!" sumbat ni Kadsuki sa swordie.

"bwiset ka rin! Bat hindi ka gumaya sa reaksyon namin! Tignan mo tuloy parang nakornihan yung mga mambabasa!" sabay batok sa mandurukot ni Claude.

Natawa ang lahat sa nakitang katangahan ni Kadsuki. Napangiti ang Priestess sa nakita at nagtatakip na alng ito ng bibig para hindi siya mahalata. Ang pagkikitang ito ay tila may magandang idudulot. Nagpakilala sila sa isa't isa at sabay lakbay pailalim sa kweba.

Pagdating nila sa ikalawang lebel ng isla, ay may nararamdamang malakas ang lahat, ngunit parang walang pakialam si Kadsuki dahil tuloy-tuloy lang ang pakikipag-usap niya sa dalagitang priestess. Sabay gamit ni Sorlac ng Sight at ni Enlightened ng Ruwach upang may mas malakas na ilaw na sumusinag sa kanilang paligid. Natahimik ang lahat sa nakita dahil mas maraming bangkay ang nakita nila kaysa sa unang lebel. Gumuguhit sa kanilang mga buto ang lamig ng paligid... takot, pangamba, at kagipitan ang naramdaman nila ngunit nilunok na lang nila ito, at nagpatuloy na sila sa paglalakbay.

Ilang yapak pa ang nakalipas at may lumitaw sa kanilang harapan ng isang Owl Baron, sabay hampas ng kwago sa grupo. Nakaiwas ang lahat sa unang pagsugod at nagsipag handa na ito sa pakikipaglaban. Bago pa makabwelta ng Soul Strike si Sorlac ay may lumitaw na isang malaking bola ng kidlat na sikat sa pangalang Jupitel Thunder! Naantala sila sapagkat naroon din ang dalawa sa mga "alamat ng nakaraan" (term nila sa mga level 99 na Characters): ang priest na si Zen, at ang wizard na si Chaos jr.

"Anong ginagawa ninyo dito?!" Tanong ni Chaos jr. sa mga manlalakbay na nakikibakbakan sa kwago.

"nandito kami dahil may nagbalitang may mga clues dito tungkol sa mga nangyayari sa Comodo. Parang koneksyon." Sagot ni Ruiko habang tuloy-tuloy lang ang pagtira nito ng Double Strafe sa ibon.

"Nangyayari??? Sa Comodo??? Anong ibig ninyong sabihin???" tanong ni Zen sabay gamit ng Magnus Exorcimus sa kwago na tuluyan nitong ikinamatay.

"Masama man sa tenga, ay buhay na muli ang Dark Lord... at mukang mas malala pa ang gagawin niyang pinsala sa Midgard. Di tulad ng dati" sagot ni Fraexine habang tinatago ang kanyang battle axe.

"kung ganon... ang nangyari noon, ay nangyayari na muli ngayon... kaya pala... may dahilan kaya pinabalik kami sa lugar na ito..." sagot ni Chaos jr. na may seryosong mukha.

"May alam ba kayo tungkol dito?" tanong ni Claude sa dalawang level 99, na tilanagulat sa nalaman.

"oo... may alam nga kami dito sa sitwasyon na dinaranas natin ngayon." Sagot ni Kaoru sa tanong ng Swordie na may matang seryoso na nakatitig sa lahat.

Natahimik ng bahagya ang lahat sa nalamang impormasyon na ang tatlong mga estrangherong ito ay dati na ring may kinalaman sa mga nangyayari ngayon sa buong Midgard. Nabasag lamang ang katahimikan nang biglang humatsing si Ruiko dahil sa sobrang lamig ng paligid.

"ano ka ba naman... o eto tissue..." sabay abot ni Fraexine kay Ruiko ng tissue.

"salamat..." sabay punas sa ilong nang biglang-

"CLAUDE!!! SA LIKOD MO!!!" sigaw ni Chaos jr. sa Swordie na walang makita o maramdaman.

Biglang cast ng Soul Strike sa aninong malaki. Nagulat si Claude kaya agad ang pagtalikod niya at sabay bunot sa kanyang plus7 ring pommel saber! Napatingin ang lahat sa aninong nagpapakita ng tunay na anyo. Sa likod ng anyong namumuo ay may naririnig silang malalim na boses...

"hmm... mukhang may mga lapastangan na gustong lumupig sa panginoong Dark Lord..."

"o...k... sino ka? At ano ag ginagawa mo dito sa turtle island?" tanong ni Claude sa aninong malaki.

"ako si Abysmal Knight! Isa sa sampung alagad ng Dark Lord!!!" Sabay Spear Boomerang nito sa grupo! Nakaiwas sila dahil sa bagal ng pag-itsa nito sa kanyang Lance, sabay hataw sa pagsugod ang lahat sa itim na mandirigma! Sinimulan ni Ruiko ang bakbakan ng gamtin niya ang lahat ng kanyang mga normal na arrows para sa sunod-sunod na Arrow Showers! Kahit paano ay na-flinch niya ang higanteng halimaw ngunit parang wala sa ito ang mga pana, kaya sinundan nito ng sangkatutak na Soul Strikes galing kay Chaos jr. at kay Sorlac!

Habang kinokorner nila si Abysmal ay naghanda si Kaoru para sa Magnus Excorcimus. Mahaba ang casting time nito kaya puspusan ang pagpapagilid ng grupo sa Alagad ng Dilim. Sa kasamaang palad ay nakawala ang Abysmal Knight sa taktika at diretso ang sugod kay Kaoru. Napahinto si Kaoru sa pag cast, nagulat at...

"EEEEKKK!!! SAKLOLO!!!" sigaw ng Priestess habang hindi ito makagalaw sa takot. Ibabagsak na ng halimaw ang kanyang Lance sa kanyang nang biglang-

"KAORU! TABI!!! UMALIS KA NA DYAN!!!" hiyaw ni Kadsuki at tinulak si Kaoru palayo sa kalaban, dahilan para si Kadsuki ang mapinsalaan ng malaki. Ang sugat na natamo niya sa likod ay tila kasing haba ng isang upward slice ng Stilleto. Nagulat ang lahat sa nakita at-

"Sige na! Pigilan niyo siya!" Mahinang sigaw ni Kadsuki bago siya nawalan ng malay...

"Kadsuki!!!" Gulat na sigaw ni Enlightened habang mabilis na tumakbo ito papunta sa thief na nawalan ng malay tao. Sinundan nito ni Abysmal Knight at nang tumalikod ang aco ay napahinto ito sa takot. Mahihiwa na siya sa dalawa nang biglang sinangga ni Claude ang lance ng halimaw.

"ANO PA HINIHINTAY MO!?! IALIS MO NA SI KADSUKI DITO!" nanginginig na sigaw ng Swordie habang nilalabanan nito ng mano-mano ang Abysmal.

Kinaladkad ni Enlightened si Kadsuki sa isang tabi at inihiga nito ng mabuti. Maya-maya ay nakita na lamang nilang naka dapa na si Claude. Nasaksak ito sa kaliwang balikat! Natakot ang lahat sa nakita nila. Kahit ang mga Legends na sina Chaos jr. at Zen ay walang nagawa sa lakas ng halimaw. Gagawin na sana ni Abysmal ang Brandish Spear sa lahat nang biglang may malakas na liwanag na sumakop sa buong paligid at sa isang iglap, nawala ang buong grupo.


	15. Story 15: Ang Huling Aldean

Story 15: Ang Huling Aldean

Nagulat ang lahat nang makita nilang nasa Al De Baran na sila. Hindi hila mawari kung sino o paano nagawa ang malakas na liwanag na iyon. Pero, kahit papaano, nagpapasalamat sila sa kung sinoman ang nag-cast nun.

Naghanap sila ng matutuluyan sa pagsapit ng dilim, at nang gumabi, nagpahinga na sila. Sinabi nina Zen at Kaoru na gagaling na sina Kadsuki at Claude, basta bibigyan lang sila ng karampatang pahinga. Umalis na ang tatlo at iniwan na nila sina Enlightened at iba pa.

Habang natutulog ang dalawa dahil sa mga sugat na natamo nila, nag-usap ang tatlo sa sala sa baba ng kwarto kaharap ang harapang bintana.

"Hay naku... kung saan man nanggaling yung liwanag na iyon, buti na lang at nakaligtas na tayo..." salita ni Ruiko habang humihigop ng mainit na sopas na gawa ni Fraexine.

"oo nga eh... sino kaya ang gumawa ng mahika na iyon? Ang lakas naman nun para i-warp tayo dito sa Al De Baran..." sagot naman ni Sorlac habang kumukuha ng sopas sa kusina na katabi lang ng sala.

"Warp? Anong klaseng mahika iyon? Support skill?" tanong ni Fraexine sa mage.

"Warp Portal... isang mahikang tanging mga taga Al De Baran lang ang makakagawa. At kung tutuusin, hindi kaya ni Enlightened na i-warp tayo dito, dahil sagrado ang bayan na ito." Sagot ni Sorlac sa kanyang eksplanasyon.

"Ganun ba? Kung ganon, sino ang gumawa nun?" Tanong ni Ruiko.

"Hindi ko alam Ruiko... Hindi ko alam..." pahinang sagot ni Sorlac kay Ruiko.

"anyway, nakita nyo ba si Enlightened? Parang wala siya dito." Tanong ni Fraexine sa dalawa.

"hindi ko lang alam pero siguro, binabantayan niya ngayon sina Kadsuki at Claude." Sagot ni Sorlac sa merchy.

"sigurado yun. Kilala ninyo naman si Enlightened... pag may sakit ang isang tao, laging nasa tabi yun." Sagot naman ni Ruiko.

Hindi nnga nagkamali ang dalawa sa sagot nila sapagkat binabantayan ni Enlightened ang dalawa sa taas ng sala (basically kwarto noh?) habang nagpapagaling sina Claude at Kadsuki. Nakaupo ito sa gilid ng kama ni Claude at nagninilay ito sa nangyari nang umagang iyon. Umiiyak at niyayakap nito si Poporing dahil sa sobrang pagdurusa... Ilang oras pa ay nakatulog na rin ito...

Kinabukasan, nagising si Enlightened at nakita niyang nakahiga pa rin si Claude, kahit na nagising na si Kadsuki. Hindi pa rin umaalis ang batang acolyte sa kanyang kinalalagyan bagkus, gusto nitong maiwan sa tabi ng Swordie...

"Kuya Claude... umaga na... gumising ka na... please..." pabulong na sinabi ni Enlightened sa tainga ng Swordie.

"Enlightened, lalabas lang muna ako at bibili lang ng makakain natin para sa gabi. Alam ko na matatagalan tayo sa lugar na ito kaya panigurado ko na ito." Pasintabi ni Fraexine at umalis na ito patungo sa palengke ng Al De.

"/ok" ito lang ang sinagot ng acolyte at pinanood na nitong umalis ang iba. Maya-maya ay may nakita si Enlightened a gumalaw. At itong gmalaw na ito ay ang daliri ni Claude.

"Kuya Claude?... gising ka na ba?" pabiglang tanong ni Enlightened habang pinanonood nitong gumalaw pa ng ilang beses ang daliri ng swordie.

"Popo? Poporing... ring? master? Gising ka na?" tanong ni Poporing kay Claude.

"uhn... anong nangyari? Bat parang... nasa... kama... ako?" Tanong ni Claude sa katabing Acolyte

"KUYA!!!" sabay yakap ni Enlightened sa swordie.

"o Enlightened. Bat ka umiiyak dyan?" pagtataka ng swordsman. "/?"

"kala ko... kala ko... kala ko mawawala ka na dito!!! /heh" sabay yakap ng mahigpit sa swordie ulit ng munting aco!

"POPORIIIIIING!!! MAAASTERRRRR" sabay talon sa mukha ni Claude.

"dahan-dahan naman dyan Popo! Kakagising ko lang eh. /heh" sabay himas kay Poporing.

"Ok ka na ba Claude? Kelangan mo pa atang magpahinga." Pabati ni Kadsuki sabay kutos niya sa ulo ng swordie!

"arekupo naman! Ba't mo naman ginawa iyon??? /an" pabiglang hiyaw ni Claude.

"ok ka na nga. Bumalik ka na nga sa amin. /hmm" sabi ni Kadsuki

"nasan na pala yug iba?" tanong ni Claude sabay laro sa buhok ni Enlightened.

"bumili sila ng makakain para sa pagsapit ng dilim." Sagot ng batang acolyte sa kanyang kuya.

"mukhang andami kong na-miss na pagpapalevel-up a..." bigkas ng swordie.

Sumapi na ang takip-silim at inabutan na nga sila ng gabi sa Al de Baran. Nakabalik na sina Fraexine at sinimulan na niyang magluto ng makakain sa gabi. Si Sorlac naman ay abala sa pag-aasikaso sa mga alaga nilang kasama, at tila ayaw sa kanya nina Poring at Poporing (/heh). Si Ruiko ay nakikipag-usap kay Claude tungkol sa susunod nilang gagawin.

Maya-maya ay tinawag na sila ni Fraexine para kumain ng hapunan.

"sus! Angdami naman ng mga ito!" sabay kuha ng Fried Chicken si Sorlac (gawang McPron).

"Waaaaaahhh! Chicken! Matagal na kong hindi nakakain nito!!!" sabay dakma sa isang chicken leg si Ruiko.

"Luna! Luna lulu lulunana!!! hinay-hinay naman Ruiko!" sabay /heh ang alaga ng munting archer.

"so ano kaya yung law na yun na nagligtas sa atin nung nasa Turtle Island tayo?" biglang tanong ni Claude sa lahat habang ngumunguya ng chicken thigh.

Napatahimik ang lahat sa narinig, wari na parang naguguluhan sa nangyari ilang araw na rin ang lumipas. Tumayo bigla ang acolyte at nagwikang...

"ako iyon."

Nabigla ang lahat sa pag-aamin ni Enlightened sa kanila. Hindi nila maintindihan kung bakit sinabi ito ni Enlightened.

"um... siguro, mas mabuti kung tapusin na muna natin ang pagkain bago tayo matulala sa narinig natin, at maghanda na tayo na maiiom na tubig, just in case na may himatayin sa isa sa atin" pabiro ngunit seryosong sagot ni Kadsuki sa kanilang lahat.

Natapos na nila ang pagkain at hinayaan na muna nilang bumaba ito bato sila pumasok sa kwarto at masimulan na ni Enlightened ang kwento.

Makalipas ang ilang minuto ay umupo na sila sa kama at nakatitig ang lahat kay Enlightened. Kahit sina Poporing at Lunatic ay nagtataka kung bakit ganun na lang ang patitig ng lahat sa batang acolyte.

"handa na ba kayong lahat sa sasabihin ko sa inyo?" tanong ni Enlightened sa kanila at sumagot sila ng isang tahimik na "oo"

"kung ganun eh, wala na dapat akong itago sa inyo. Sisimulan ko na ang pagkukwento."

"sampung taon na ang nakakalipas matapos ang unang kaguluhan dito sa Midgard. Sa panahon na iyon, unang nilusob ng grupo ni Dark Lord ang kapitolyo ng Prontera at Geffen. Lahat ng tao sa dalawang bayan na iyon ay lumikas pahilaga patungo dito sa Al de Baran, at ang iba ay patungo sa Morroc sa katimugan."

"Ang Al de Baran ay tanyag sa pagiging sagrado nito sa lahat ng mga naninirahan sa Midgard. Kaya, sa paniniwala ng lahat, maliligtas sila. Ngunit, hindi ito nagging madali sa kanila sapagkat dumating si Baphomet at si Doppelganger sa bayan. Sinira nila ang lahat ng mga tao at mga gusali sa tahimik na bayan... walang natira ni isang bahay na nakatayo... wala maliban sa isang sanggol... at ako iyon... dumating man ang GM lights, nagapi man nila ang mga kasamaan, ngunit, hindi na nila maibabalik pa sa akin ang aking pamilya. Ang mga tao na sana kasama ko ngayon, ang mga lugar na sana ay napuntahan ko kung lumaki man ako dito. Ang Al de Baran na nakikita ninyo ngayon ay hindi na ang Al de Baran sampung taon na ang nakakalipas."

Nabigla ang lahat sa mga sinabi ni Enlightened. Hindi pumatid sa kanilang isipan na may ganito palang nakaraan ang Al de. O kahit si Enlightened.

"itutuloy ko na ang kwento. Ang sabi sa akin ng isang pari sa Sanctuary ay naglakbay sila patungong Al de Baran makalipas ang ilang araw upang tignang kung may nakaligtas sa panunugod na nangyari. Nakita nila ako at isinama na nila ako sa Prontera. Pagsapit ko ng pitong taong gulang ay isa na akong ganap na novice at kinuha ko na ang test para sa acolyte exam. Pumasa naman ako at eto ako ngayon, isa nang acolyte."

"pero, ang lahat ng tao na nakakasama ko sa daan, may sinasabi silang kakaiba sa akin. Ang aura ng heal ko ay iba sa mga acolytes na nakilala na nila. Sabi nila may aura na kulay blue ang heal ko... ang kakaiba pa dun, puno agad ang buhay nila... maraming nagsasabi na isa lang akong pahamak sa kanila dahil sa kakaiba kong aura. Pero ok lang sa akin iyon..."

"humantong sa punto na may nagawa akong isang mahika na wala pang acolyte na nakakagawa- ang Warp Portal. Nagulat ang mga pari sa kakayahan kong iyon, kaya sinabi na nila ang lahat tungkol sa pagkatao ko. Tapos nun ay wala na akong narinig pa sa kanila."

"so ang ibig mong sabihin, ikaw at ikaw lang ang may kakayahan para gamitin ang Warp Portal?" tanong ni Fraexine.

"yung ang sabi sa akin ng mga pari" sagot naman ng acolyte.

"grabe pala ang nakaraan mo... di ko akalain na ikaw na lang ang naiwan na tunay na Aldean." Bigkas ni Sorlac sa narinig na Acolyte.

"ganun ba?" sabay ngiti ni Enlightened. "di bale... ang mahalaga, ligtas tayo at buhay pa ako. Kaya gusto ko nang makapaghiganti kay Baphomet at kay Doppelganger sa lalong madaling panahon." Dagdag pa nito.

"may pinag-usapan kami kanina ni kuya Claude tungkol diyan." Sabi ni Ruiko habang tinuturo si Claude.

"eh? Ako?" gulat na pananalita ni Claude sabay laro sa buhok ni Ruiko.

"sige na! maganda naman ang plano natin eh! Ang kulang na lang ay sumang-ayon sila! /heh"

"o nga Claude! Sabihin mo na sa amin kung ano ba iyon!" sagot ni Kadsuki na tila hindi mapakali.

"sige na nga! Pero makinig kayong mabuti! Since nasa Al de Baran tayo, at sangkatutak naman ang mga kafra girls dito, mag stock-up na tayo ng mga gamit at si Enlightened ang bahala sa pagwawarp sa atin patungong Morroc. That way, mas mapapadali ang misyon nating malaman ang misteryo sa Comodo." Bigkas ni Claude.

"at dahil ang Morroc ang pinakamalapit na lugar dun na tayo magpalipas ng gabi sa susunod na araw." Dagdag pa ni Ruiko.

Napangiti ang lahat sa mga pinagsasasabi nina Claude at Ruiko. Hamak na may lumitaw na sangkatutak na /gg sa ibabaw ng kanilang mga ulo.

Makalipas ang ilang sandali ay natulog na silang lahat. Mahimbing na natutulog ang lahat maliban sa Acolyte. Lumabas siya sa inn para makalanghap ng sariwang hangin, ngunit nagulat siya nang nakita niyang nasa likod lang niya sina Ruiko at Claude.

"gising pa pala kayo." Sagot ni Enlightened na parang gulat na gulat ito sa nakita.

"oo nga eh... di kami makatulog. Ang ingay humilik ni Sorlac at Kadsuki eh. Buti si Fraexine may Earmuffs kaya hindi niya nariring." Patawang sagot ni Claude.

"ang ganda pala ng Al de baran pag gabi na ano?" bigkas ni Ruiko habang manghang-mangha na lumilingon sa paligid niya.

"di niyo inakala na ganun na lang ang nakaraan ko ano? Kakagulat, hindi ba?" tanong ng batang aco sa dalawa.

"wag kang mag-alala. Ulila na rin ako kaya alam ko ang pakiramdam na iyan." Wika ni Claude sa bata.

"buti na lang at nakilala ko kayo. Ang saya ko. Hindi nyo ba alam yon?" paiyak na sagot ni Enlightened habang lumuluha ang mga mata.

"o, wag ka nang umiyak. Nandito naman kami sa tabi mo eh. Di ka namin pababayaan. Kami pa! basta tayo! Puro kalokohan at katatawanan!" hikbi ni Claude kay Enlightened habang pinupunasan nito ang mga luha sa mata ng aco.

"/e10 inaantok na ko kuya... uwi na tayo..." sagot ni Ruiko habang sumasandal kay Claude.

"o siya, uwi na tayo, at marami pa tayong gagawin bukas. /heh" sabay inangkas ni Claude si Ruiko.

Sumunod na si Enlightened sa dalawa at natulog na rin. Hindi na niya masyadong iniisip na nag-iisa siya.

Kinabukasan, nagsikalat na sila upang mangolekta ng magagamit at makakakain sa daan nila patungong Morroc. Nagkita-kita sila sa inn na tinuluyan nila ng ilang araw at dun ginamit ni Enlightened ang Warp Portal nai sa isang idlap, ang marmol na lugar na kanina lamang ay inaapakan, ay napalitan ng sangkatutak na buhanging disyerto. Ligtas silang nakarating sa Morroc, ang Desert Town.


	16. Story 16: Ang Trahedya sa Morroc

Story 16: Ang Trahedya sa Morroc

Pagkatapos na winarp ni Enlightened ang lahat sa Morroc ay nagulat sila sa kanilang nakita! Giba-giba ang karamihan sa mga gusaling nakatayo sa bawat lugar dito. Ang dating matatag na bandila ng Morroc, ngayon ay sira-sira na at hindi na muling maayos pa. Ang town square sa gitna ng bayan ay sira na rin. Wala na ang dating umaagos na tubig sa gilid ng Palasyo ng bayan, at ang mga tao… hindi na makita kahit isa.

Patuloy na nagmasid ang grupo sa buong lugar, at naghiwalay pa sila sa tatlong grupo. Si Sorlac at Enlightened, si Kadsuki at Fraexine, at si Claude at Ruiko. Inabutan na sila ng tanghaling tapat ngunit wala pa ring palatandaan na may tao sa paligid.

Nagpahinga ang lahat sa isang silong nang dumating ang tanghaling tapat. Lingis sa kanilang alam, may isang Drops na sumusunod sa kanila. Naramdaman na lang ni Sorlac na may bumabangga sa kanya nang kumakain na sila.

"huh? Ano ba yung bumabangga sa akin? Kanina pa yun a…" pagtataka ng Mage.

"di mo ba alam? May Drops sa likod mo! Bulag!" wika ni Fraexine habang tawa ng tawa.

"/omg Drops nga!" sabay kuha ni Sorlac sa Drops.

"ayos din tong isang to a. ganitong oras eh dapat nakalubog na sa jelly ang ulo mo." Pabiro ni Claude.

"weh… nakakatawa." Wika ni Sorlac habang kinikiliti ang Drops. "gutom ka na ba?" tanong ng Magikero sa Drops.

"…Drooops… (…medyo…) dro drops! Drops! Dro dro drops! (gusto ko ng orange juice kuya!)" ang sabi ng Drops.

"inom ka muna ng orange juice o. siguradong matutuyo ka nyan." Sabay bigay ng juice sa Drops.

"/thx" sagot ng drops sabay higop sa juice. "/thx /thx /heh"

"wala talagang tao dito kahit isa… ano na kaya ang nangyari dito?" wika ni Kadsuki na may seryosong mukha.

"ano ba ang iniisip mo Kadsuki at parang nababagabag ka?" tanong ni Ruiko sa thief.

"… … … … …"

"kung ako sa yo, wag mo munang tanungin yan. Ito ang hometown niya." Bulong ni Enlightened sa Archer.

"anun ba?" pabalik na bulong ni Ruiko.

"halata, hindi ba? Kaya pabayaan mo muna." Balik ng Acolyte sa Archer.

"droooops! (burp!) /thx" sabay talon ang Drops sa Mage at natulog na ito sa pagod at kabusugan.

"sa palagay mo Claude, sino kaya ang gagawa nito sa bayan ko… ibig kong sabihin, ang Morroc ang isa sa pinaka nyutral na bayan sa buong Midgard. Isang grupo sa mabubuti, at isang grupo sa mga hindi. Kung wala man sa kanila… sino?" pag-aalalani Kadsuki.

"malapit dito ang Comodo, hindi ba? Ang kasagutan diyan malamang ay, inuna na nila ang Bayan na ito bago pa ang iba pang mga Bayan…" seryosong sagot ni Claude.

"malaki rin ang posibilidad." Mahinang sagot ni Fraexine sa dalawa.

"po… (oo nga…)" tahimik na sagot ni Poring.

"ring… popo… ring ring… (siguro nga…)" pagpapatuloy ni Popring.

"teka Drops, may mga nakita ka bang tao dito sa Morroc maliban sa amin?" tanong ni Sorlac sa Drops.

Nagising si Drops at nagsabing "Drops! Do Drops! Dro dro drops! (meron pa! meron mga! Mga sampu siguro!)" sabay /ok sa Mage.

"may tao pa raw dito sa Morroc!" sigaw ni Sorlac sa grupo.

"talaga? Kung ganun, tara! Puntahan na natin sila!" sabay tayo si Kadsuki.

"Drops, pwede mo ba kaming dalhin sa kanila?" tanong ni Sorlac sa bagong pet.

"Drops! (oo ba!) /heh"

Maya-maya ay sinundan nila si Drops patungo sa isang liblib na oasis sa north west exit ng Morroc. Dito, natagpuan nila ang isang Pyramid. Puasok sila doon sa pamumuno ni Drops patungo uli sa isa pang lagusan pailalim. Agpasok na pagpasok ay may sumalubong sa kanilang mga lumilipad na mga arrows!

"WAAAAAAH! Tago tayo kay Claude!" sigaw ni Fraexine sabay tago sila sa likod ni Claude.

"BAKIT AKO! Hay naku! MAGNUM BREAK!" at nasunog ang mga palaso…

"tapos na ba?" tanong ni Enlightened kay Claude…

"siguro" sagot ng Swordie…

"ewan ko… basta ang alam ko, eh naiiwan na tayo ni Drops…" bigkas ni Sorlac.

"do drops! Drops! (oi bilis! Dali!) sigaw ni drops habang nangunguna sa paglalakad (o pagtatalbog).

"mukang mayabang din tong isang to a…" wika ni Fraexine habang pinagmamasdan si Drops patungo sa level 2 ng Pyramids.

Sinundan nila ang dilaw na kasama nila at hindi nagtagal, makalipas ang ilang oras ng pasikot-sikot sa loob, ay nahanap nila ang isang refuge sa may malapit sa level 3 ng pyramids.

"Drops! Do DO Do Drops! (mandito na tayo guys!) masayang pahiwatig ni Drops sa grupo.

"ELO! MAY TAO BA DIYAN?" sigaw ni Ruiko may kasama pang echoes. (ngak!)

"wala ata… paano yan? Drops, sigurado ka bang may tao dito sa loob ng lugar na to?" tanong ng Mage habang kinakarga si Drops sa kanyang mga kamay.

"Drops… (oo…)" pagtatakang sagot ni Drops…

"hmm… teka… guys! Tignang ninyo! May liwanag dun sa parting iyon!" biglang wika ni Kadsuki at sabay takbo sa lugar kung saan nanggagaling ang apoy.

Dire-diretso lang ang takbo ng grupo habang sinusundan ang mandurukot. Hindi mapakali ang lahat sa nakita nilang liwanag. At since napakadlim eh talagang hindi mo sila masisisi… nang naabutan na nila si Kadsuki ay hindi sila makapaniwala sa nakita… Mga bangkay na nakakalat sa mga pader ng mga gusaling tago sa liwanag ng araw, ang mga gusali't mga poste ay wasak-wasak na at tila walang buhay na nilalang ang naiwan dito…

Napaluhod si Kadsuki nang nakita niya ang mga ito… Unti-unting pumatak ang mga luha sa kanyang mga mata. Hindi rin makapaniwala ang lahat at sila rin ay nakiramay. Sina Poporing at Poring ay pumunta sa kinatatayuan ni Drops at nakita rin nila itong luhaan. Sinubukang patahanin ni Poring si Drops sa pamamagitan ng paghimas nito sa kanya.

"BAKIT! BAKIT ANG MGA KABABAYAN KO PA ANG KAILANGAN NA MADAMAY SA GULONG ITO!" sigaw ng pighati ni Kadsuki.

"Kadsuki… …" mahinang pagsagot ni Claude sa nagsesentimiyentong thief.

"Kuya Kadz…" wika ni Ruiko.

"Wag kang mag-alala Kuya. Tutulungan ka namin sa paghihiganti… ngunit hindi pa ngayon ang tamang oras." Wika ni Enlightened habang hinawakan nito ang balikat ni Kadsuki.

"… Salamat Enlightened…" sabay hawak sa kamay ng munting Acolyte.

"Drops… baka naman siguro may mga nakaligtas… gusto mong hanapin natin?" ang bigkas ng Mage habang kinuha nito si Drops.

"DO Drops drops! (tara! Gawin natin!) sabay talon kay Sorlac at tumakbo si Sorlac papunta sa looban pa ng Pyramids nang may narinig silang isang boses…

"saklolo… tulungan… ninyo… po… ako…" ang bigkas ng bata…

"Drops! Do drops? (san nanggaling yun?)" ang pagtataka ni Drops.

"Drpos… tulungan mo ko…" bigkas ng batang naipit sa isang bato.

"Isang novice!" sabay turo ni Sorlac sa bata.

Makalipas ang ilang sandali ay pumunta ang grupo sa lugar kung saan naipit ang bata. Hinatak nila ito saka isinama sa kanilang party.

"maraming salamat po… ako nga po pala si Reika… buti na lang po at nakita nyo po itong si Drops… ako po ang master niya eh…" bigkas ng novice.

"Drops!" sabay lambing sa Novice.

"sayang… akala ko pa naman sa akin na yang si Drops…" pabirong sagot ni Sorlac, sabay iyak.

"ako nga pala si Claude." Pagbati ng swordie sa bata. "sila nga pala sina Ruiko, Fraexine, Enightened, Kadsuki, at ang nakapulot kay drops, si Sorlac."

"elo sa inyo po" masayang pagbati ng Novice.

"hi din! Hehehe! Nadagdagan na naman tayo ng isang kabarkada! Ayus!" masigasig na sigaw ni Fraexine.

GRRRRRRRRUUUUUUMMMMMMBBBLEEE…………

"sana hindi ka na sumigaw…"bigkas ni Ruiko sa Merchant.

"ehehehe… sorry…" paumanhin ni Fraexine.

"matanong ko lang… anong level mo na ba?" tanong ni Kadsuki habang inaayos ang kanyang itsura.

"um… 40 po…" sagot ng Novice.

"ANO? ISA KANG SUPE NOVICE!" sabay-sabay na sigaw ng buong grupo.

GGGGRRRRRRUUUUUMMMMMBBBBLLLLEEEEE………………

"um guys, wrong move ata yung pagsigaw natin…" patawang magwka si Enlightened.

"oo nga…" sagot ni Reika.

"hula ko gumuguho na ang pyramids. Ano sa palagay mo ang dapat nating gawin?" tanong ni Sorlac sa grupo.

"isa lang naman ang pwede nating gawin eh… Popo, Poring, Drops, Luna, sa loob ng kariton ni Fraexine." Utos ni Claude habang iniligpit niya rin ang kanyang Shield sa kariton ng Merchie.

"tapos?" tanong ni Ruiko

"hindi naman kayo… … … mag lampa, di ba?" tanong ni Kadsuki sa lahat.

"aba syempre! Archer ata ang kausap mo!" wika ng batang mamamana

"well then, isa lang naman ang dapat nating gawin eh…" bigkas ni Reika habang umuuga-uga ang paligid.

"everybody… … … TAAAKKBOOOOOOO!" Sigaw ni Claude

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" sagot ng lahat.

Lumabas ang lahat na may konting mga punit sa kanilang mga damit. (at least ligtas sila…) inakala nila na eto na ang katapusan ng lahat.


End file.
